


Atelier

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [585]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 01:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10606059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Gibbs doesn't need electricity/power, does he?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 12/07/2000 for the word [atelier](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/12/07/atelier).
> 
> atelier  
> a workshop or studio, especially of an artist,artisan, or designer.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #269 Candle.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Atelier

Gibbs was getting too old for this. While it was true he didn't use any power tools, so he didn't actually need power to work on his boat. He still needed light to be able to see the boat.

He had setup candles all around his atelier, which most people would call his basement, for just exactly this situation: when the power was out and he wanted to work on his boat. He'd lit all the candles when the power went out, but they didn't provide enough light for his aging vision, leaving him frustrated and still unable to work on his boat.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
